In some higher volume commercial and industrial inkjet printers, inks and other printing fluids are supplied to the printheads from collapsible bags. Ink supply bags may be supported in a box or other housing at a location remote from the printheads.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale.